


Welcome Home

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [131]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Robert couldn’t wait for Bates’ return.





	Welcome Home

Robert couldn’t wait for Bates’ return. It wasn’t that Thomas was bad at his job, he was efficient and he undertook it well, but he wasn’t Bates. He didn’t have the same rapport, the same tenderness in his touch, the same look of love in his eyes when he saw Robert. They just didn’t share the same bond. He wasn’t John. 

Robert paced the Hall like an excited puppy awaiting the return of its master. Then he arrived. Robert ran to meet him. As Robert threw his arms around him, he felt another pair of arms wrap warmly around him.


End file.
